And the Leaves
by tee885
Summary: Season 5 rewrite with an Eric/Sookie endgame in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Title: And the Leaves

Notes: This my rewrite of Season 5, eric/sookie eventual pairing. Pretty angsty as that is what I love to write! At some points this story will follow canon, in this Tara did die...sorry! Had to for this. If anyone is interested in being my beta I would love you forever but in the meantime please excuse any mistakes :)

* * *

She was beautiful, in a very unassuming way. So unaware of how men would stare after her longingly as she took their orders or the way that they would fall at her feet when she would delicately brush her long blonde hair away from her face.

There was only one, _her, _that could bring him to his knees. He would never admit it to anyone even though it was obvious, he longed for her again and it killed him.

"Eric."

He didn't turn to her voice.

"I thought I told you to stay at Fangtasia."

The woman sighed.

"When are you going to give up this pathetic little game of yours?"

He clenched his fists, in an effort to calm himself. His progeny. He felt anger stir inside of him, things were unresolved between them but there was nothing he could do. Things were happening and there was no time for petty squabbles.

"Leave."

She softened, hearing the hurt in his voice and placed her hand on his arm. He shrugged it away, never once looking at her. She glanced at the pretty blonde who had everyone wrapped around her tanned little finger.

Hatred. Disgust.

This uppity little bitch had come between her and her maker.

She turned and left without a goodbye, there was nothing left here for her in this backwater shit hole.

* * *

The small hairs on the back of her neck tickled. That feeling only meant one thing, _he_ was here.

There was an ache between her legs at the thought of his long, delicate fingers and an ache in her heart at the soft loving words he used to whisper in her ear right before he would leave her side at dawn.

"Sookie."

She turned to Lafayette's voice; he placed an order in her hands and turned back to the kitchen, no other words passed between them. Things were strained between the two of them since Tara – _oh, tara.._ –, Sookie was running out of people to turn to pretty fast.

Lafayette hummed as he stirred the pot of gumbo, low and sweetly, the tune painfully familiar to Sookie; flashes of pigtails and dirty knees, swinging and giggling on the seat on her porch with Gran singing to the three of them. She felt herself falter, the plate sliding out of her hands, crashing to the ground.

Lafayette turned, nothing but pity in his eyes, pity for this poor little girl who was falling a part slowly but he said nothing. He couldn't anymore.

Sookie turned and ran from the restaurant, slamming the back door and crying out in frustration.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Her voice was soft and quiet, just like her beauty.

He didn't say anything, just watched her. His blood, his body, his being, called to her – he wanted to comfort her but she had said _no_, she had said stay away.

She studied him warily, a deep want coursing through her body. She moved swiftly and was standing right in front of him, craning her neck to look deep into his eyes. They were dark and stormy, emotions running wildly.

Her hand tentatively stroked his face, his eyes closed – this was how it was supposed to be. _Love and want and nothing else._ She stood on her tiptoes and pulled his head down towards her mouth, he didn't stop her.

Her mouth parted ever so slightly and she moaned as his hands roamed free, she had never made love with the _real_ Eric before and the thought excited her. She pressed her body into his, letting her hands wander to his belt, but his hands stopped hers, he tilted her chin up.

"Sookie."

His voice driving deep within her soul, she turned her eyes upwards.

"I have to go away for a while."

She knew this was coming, nodding her head she felt more tears prick her eyes. Eric pulled her towards him again, his arms enveloping her, she felt safe in these arms. Right here, that was all she wanted but it wasn't meant to be, as soon, he was pulling away.

"I'll miss you."

He smiled down at her, his finger tracing the outline of her jaw. He would miss her too but he could not bring himself say it just like she could not admit she loved him, the _real_ him.

"Be safe Sookie. I will see you again."

He turned to go but she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her again, her mouth desperately seeking his, she couldn't let him go, she was falling a part fast and Eric seemed like the only cure.

_Love me, love me, love me, love me. _

Sookie chanted in her head over and over. His kisses back were just as desperate and soon she was gasping for air, Eric's pupils were dilated and his pants tight.

Her big brown eyes looked up at him, pleading with him to stay.

"Will I see you again?"

It was almost a whisper but he heard it, he leaned his forehead against hers and fought for control.

"I don't know."

Her heart clenched and the emptiness inside threatened to swallow her whole. Eric straightened, smoothing down his jacket, it was getting late and he had to meet Bill soon, they were going into hiding to regroup and work out some way of getting them out of the current shitstorm they were in. Eric dropped a small kiss on the top of her head, she closed her eyes not wanting to see him leave, when she felt the rush of wind she opened them to emptiness.

"Sook, we kinda need you back in here."

Sam.

She turned and nodded, he stopped and stared, she didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the reviews for the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy this part! I love me some angst so don't expect it to end here haha

* * *

"What took you so long?"

"I had things to see to before I left."

Bill narrowed his eyes at Eric, he wasn't an idiot he could smell Sookie all over him. He clenched his fists at his side and let it pass, although he wanted to gut Eric like a fish and laugh as his insides spilled out… now was not the time, they needed to work together and that meant putting aside their differences.

"Let's get on the road. If we leave now, we should make it to Texas by dawn."

Eric climbed into the pickup truck they had hired under a false name and watched out the window as the last traces of _her_ where flashing by. He honestly couldn't say when or if he would ever be back to Bon Temps, Eric tried to picture Sookie moving on and living the happy life she deserved but he couldn't be the bigger man about it.

He wanted her, danger and all no matter the cost.

He reached over and flicked the dial on the radio, a country crooner waxed lyrical about his lost love and although Eric would never admit it to anyone he knew exactly how that broken hearted fool felt.

* * *

Sookie sat in her car and stared up at the old farmhouse. She breathed in deeply, her chest aching with longing and sadness, she tried her hardest that night to just block it all out but the snide thoughts from her customers and co-workers would break through every now and then.

_Poor Tara. What is with Sookie? Nothing but trouble follows that girl. She ain't even that pretty. I always thought she was crazy._

And even though she plastered on her best church smile and even though she was sweet as pie to every single person she encountered that night, it wasn't enough because at the end of the day she was just plain ole crazy Sookie Stackhouse to them all and that was all that mattered. It took her back to being a little kid when no one would be friends with her because she was always saying strange things but then Tara Thornton realised she was worth something, Jason was always there and she could come home and count on Gran to give her a warm freshly baked cookie and a glass of milk when she felt down.

But those days were long gone and it really fucking sucked.

She took one last breath in before getting out of the car and slamming the door, getting her keys out she made her way up to the porch. She used to sit with Gran on the swing, Sookie's head resting on her shoulder as Gran would hum and they would watch the sun set over the woods.

Gone.

Sookie put her keys in the lock and opened the front door, tripping over the threshold and dropping her purse. As she bent down to pick it up she thought of the day that she found Eric walking along the road, so lost and vulnerable, she thought of taking him in that day begrudgingly and then being so amazed when he looked so darn apologetic that he was going to get dirt on her rug.

Gone.

She smiled wistfully at the memory and continued towards the kitchen, stopping suddenly as she remembered the feel of the metal of the gun in her hands, the way she shook a little as her finger started to pull the trigger. Debbie's face. The sound. The blood. The splatter on her face. The way Debbie was just…

Gone.

"Fuck this."

Sookie murmured to herself, walking over to the liquor cabinet and pulling out all the liquor bottles she could find.

"Fuck all these memories."

She poured various liquids into a glass and even though it tasted like the foulest thing in the world she downed it all in one go. Enough was enough; she couldn't handle walking down memory lane tonight.

* * *

Sookie wandered through the house absently, carrying a bottle of gin and swigging out of it. Her fingertips ran along the woodwork on the doors to Eric's cubby, she rested her cheek against it and hiccupped.

"Stupid Eric and his stupid cubby and his stupid sweet face."

She giggled remembering how he had ticklish feet and how even though he was a vampire he was scared of the dark. She took another drink, giggling more until it became hysterical laughter.

Life was a fucking hoot she thought as she doubled over, sliding to the floor against the cubby. She dropped the bottle of gin and lazily watched as the remainder of the liquid spilt out of the bottle, seeping into the carpet and spreading.

Everything was quiet, not even the crickets were making a racket outside. She stared at the spot spreading and watched as the carpet darkened. Like blood.

Blood, blood, blood, blood, bloody blood. It was always about blood.

Suddenly everything wasn't funny anymore; she finally gave in to the sadness inside letting it do its worse. Tears rolled down her face, she clutched her chest as she sobbed as if that would soothe her heart somehow.

* * *

The feeling was tense in the truck, although they had not been driving for long Eric felt cramped and sore and Bill was already annoying him, of all the fucking people he had to escape town with it had to be _him. _Oh, how the gods were laughing at him.

"Tatiana should be able to hide us in Texas for two days at least."

Eric nodded; they didn't really have a solid plan at all, one thing for sure was that very soon, any minute now the Authority would be after them. It was time to call in favors from everyone that owed them, he thought of his sister Nora, she was a chancellor at the Authority but how could he get her help without alerting all to their relationship, it was tricky and-..

His thoughts were cut short as his phone started to ring.

_Alcide._

"What?"

"Eric, Russell Edgington has escaped."

He swore, thumping his fist on the dashboard. Bill turned sharply at the sound of Russell's name and slammed on the brakes, they both knew he would eventually come back to bite them in the ass but no one knew it would be this soon. And who the hell even knew where he was? The wolf? Pam?

"Get Sookie, get to Fangtasia. We will meet you there."

He hung up his phone before hearing again from the wolf, Eric turned to Bill grabbing him roughly.

"Russell out. We have to go back. Hold on tight."

And with that he launched himself and Bill into the night sky before Bill had a chance to open his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you, thank you for the reviews and follows! It really means a lot :) I couldn't keep writing without them! So you will see in this part that I did borrow a few lines/elements directly from the show but not too much!**

* * *

The tears had stopped but her heart still ached, maybe it just would never stop hurting because ever since Sookie could remember this is what it had been like. One goddamn heartache after the other, perhaps this was what being Sookie Stackhouse meant.

She pushed herself off the floor and stumbled towards the living room, she reached her mind out – stretched it as far as it could go just so she could feel connected somehow to someone. But her mind was too addled from the alcohol and she couldn't find a single soul. Her cellphone buzzed against her leg bringing her out of her sour mood.

_Alcide._

"Fancy hearing from you on this lovely eve-"

"Sookie. Stay inside; I'm on my way to you. Russell is out."

Before she could ask any questions he had hung up. Russell…the nut job vampire who had a penchant for faerie blood was on the loose? But Bill and Eric killed him. Didn't they?

"Well, fuck."

She muttered, pulling herself off the couch.

"Must be Tuesday."

She giggled despite everything, grabbing her jacket and shoes and taking another sneaky drink of the concoction she had created called 'Sookie Stackhouse does the blues'. She contemplated getting her daddy's old hip flask and filling that with a drink for the road but sobering up was probably a sensible idea with a madman not as dead and gone as he should have been.

Sookie moved towards the front door but stopped and looked back at the cabinet where the hip flask was, a madman on the loose…actually, having a drink seemed to make a whole lot of sense considering the predicament she was in. Sookie heard the tyres on the gravel before she noticed his mind, looking out she watched his large frame walk up the drive. He was a mighty fine tall drink of water that's for sure but blowing his ex girlfriend's brains out had put a bit of a dampener on their relationship.

Sookie sighed. God her love life was a joke sometimes.

"Sook?"

"Hey, Alcide. Let's go."

She smiled sweetly and pecked him on the cheek making her way down the steps. Despite everything his cheeks warmed at her kiss and he felt his stomach twist at her closeness, Sookie was magical in more ways than one and even if she couldn't see it for herself there were plenty of people that could, including himself.

Sookie hummed as she slipped into his truck, buckling up. Alcide followed suit looking over at her, she was pretty calm all things considered and he could smell the alcohol all over her.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh Alcide, why wouldn't I be?"

She fluttered her eyelashes at him and watched as his cheeks warmed yet again.

"Oh wait, that's right. A maniac who I thought was dead and buried is on the loose and he's got a hankerin' for some sweet faerie blood!"

She cackled with laughter and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Boot and rally baby. Come on!"

Sookie winked and Alcide started the truck, too shocked to say anything at all.

* * *

Eric and Bill landed with a thud outside Fangtasia, it was a Friday night so the club was busy and crowded. They entered around the back and headed straight for Eric's office.

"Pam. Get everyone out of the bar now."

She looked up from her place between a pretty girl's thighs and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm a little bus-"

"I command you to."

She narrowed her eyes, wiping her mouth and hissing under her breath. She had not heard a word from him and then he waltzes in commanding her to do this and that. They had still not talked about what happened outside Moon Goddess Emporium even though she had tried many times, she couldn't help it if she hated the faerie bitch. As far as Pam was concerned maybe he should rethink his choice in women.

"Come on sweet thing, scat."

The girl scrambled quickly out after Pam, her hopes in some kind of group loving fading quickly.

Eric moved swiftly, pulling his cellphone out and dialing Alcide. The two were on their way and Eric could swear that he heard Sookie singing in the background, dream Sookie had been right all those years ago…she couldn't hold a tune.

"I think I am going to have to call in a big favour and I don't know how it will effect us."

Bill looked up at him curiously.

"There is…someone, I am close to in the authority. She may be able to help us."

Of course it was a _she_, Bill thought bitterly to himself. Was there anyone out there that wasn't head over heels for Eric because it sure as hell didn't seem like it. He knew jealousy was ugly on a person but ever since he arrived in Bon Temps all those years ago now Bill was always being overshadowed by fucking Eric Northman. If he didn't love Sookie Stackhouse then he would have left town a long time ago no matter how cowardly that would have looked.

"Who is she?"

Eric looked away.

"The who is not important it is _how_ she can help us that is. I need to call her on a secure line so we can see how things are playing out at the Authority. Maybe she can buy us some time for the Nan bullshit so we can track Russell."

Although this was what he was accustomed to – thinking about so many different elements of a potential battle at once – he felt drained. The Authority, Nan, Russell…they could all fuck off just so he could crawl into his bed at his safe house and try for a dreamless sleep, one that didn't include a heart breaking faerie in her red lacy underwear.

"How do we know she isn't just going to throw us under the bus, so to speak?"

"She won't."

"For fuck's sake Eric, who is this woman to you?"

Eric sighed, one habit he could never get rid of in his afterlife.

"Just trust me Bill."

Bill raised his eyebrow.

"Trust _you_ Eric?"

Bill hated being in the dark, Eric and he were unfortunately in this mess together but that did not mean that he would let his guard down for one second around Eric. He had known him for far too long to truly believe that one week with Sookie made him a better man. Before he could speak again the door was thrown open and a flushed face Sookie stood with her hands on her hips.

"Now, would one of you kind gentleman tell a lady why a maniac is on the loose and not dead?"

She crossed her arms and quirked her eyebrows at the both of them, tapping her foot impatiently. Walking into Eric's office with Alcide trailing behind her, she shooed Eric off his seat behind his desk and took his place. Sookie leaned forward, staring intently at the two vampires.

"Well? This night ain't getting any younger and since Alcide confiscated my daddy's hip flask my patience is wearin real thin."

Alcide snickered and flopped down on the couch, waiting to hear their goddamn weak excuses.

"I wanted him to suffer."

Sookie flicked her eyes to Eric; a warm feeling snaked its way deep into her belly when she remembered their heated exchange earlier this evening. She was trying to stay angry with the both of them but she just wanted to keep on laughin' at the knocks that kept on happenin' this evening. She knew Eric's reasoning and her soft heart went out to him and his family but it didn't change the fact that he should have been deader than dead a long time ago.

"Well, look how great that worked out."

Alcide grumbled.

"Why are you even in this office wolf? None of it concerns you?"

"Fuck off fanger."

As the three of them all started to bicker with each other all Sookie could think of was that they were acting like a bunch of dogs, barking and trying to claim their property. The thought sickened her, _this_ was why she wanted some time to herself and instead they came back and weaseled their way into her life again.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, the alcohol was wearing off and her head was pounding with the beginnings of a hangover.

"GUYS."

They all turned to look at her.

"I get it. You all hate each other but you also have one common interest…me, now I don't see why since I aint nothing special but you all insist on being in my life even though I asked for some space. But there are far more important things, such as the psycho who wants my blood. So, let's cut the crap and talk some kind of plan."

She sat back, enjoying Bill's shocked face at her outburst. He always treated her like a fragile southern belle, it felt good to remind him that after all she had been through with and without him she was far from the sweet little girl he had met when he walked into Merlotte's Bar and Grill all those years ago.

Eric smirked at Sookie, his eyebrow raised. This was the Sookie that he loved, her feistiness turned him on and this moment was no different, he shifted in his seat as dirty thoughts ran through his mind. He knew he needed to focus on more important matters but he allowed himself a few more seconds of fantasy because lord knows he didn't know when he would get that again anytime soon.

"Well, firstly we need to find out who let the fucker out."

_The mutt._

Eric's lip curled in disgust as his little fantasy was doused with a bucket of stinky dog, Alcide was right but it would have been nice to pretend that he wasn't even in the room.

"Yes well, that is the obvious starting point. Other than Eric, Alcide and myself who knew about where Russell was?"

"Pam."

Eric's voice was icy as he said her name, his eyes flicked to Sookie's and he could see the recognition in them.

"Eric, surely she wouldn't be that vindictive…"

Sookie's voice trailed off as she realised she was talking to a now empty chair.

**Hope you all enjoyed it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WOW it has been a long, long time since I wrote anything for this. But well, here it is! Thank you for your follows, reviews and support. Hopefully this will keep me writing.

* * *

Pam ushered the last patron out, a feeling of sadness coming over her. It was her own, not Eric's – this was an emotion she did not like to feel very often, usually she tried not to let it get in her way but with everything so strained between her and Eric that goddamn feeling just wouldn't go away.

If she was completely honest with herself she felt threatened by Sookie, no one had come in between them like she had. They had been each other's companions for many years and to have one little faerie come in and fuck up everything she loved…well, it was a damn hard pill to swallow.

That night she strolled in to Fangtasia, all sunshine and innocence she knew that that very moment would be the downfall of the life her and Eric had been living. Sookie had an underlying power to her that she was not aware of and all were drawn to it, sometimes even Pam felt herself – like a moth to the flame.

Pam turned, gasping in genuine surprise as Eric loomed over her. His eyes, now dark, drilled deep into her being and she felt herself being reminded of why she was attracted to him in the first place. He could be soft and generous but underneath it he was fierce and dark and she loved it.

"Russell is out."

Her brow furrowed.

"That fucker was buried deep down in concrete, that can't be possible."

Eric stepped closer and she felt genuine fear, his face was stone.

"Turns out, someone dug him up."

The silence stretched between them, his gaze never leaving hers. It took her a moment to realise what Eric was implying and as soon as she came to the conclusion that he thought it was her, fierce hatred and hurt replaced her sadness.

"Fuck you, Eric. Don't you dare think that I would _ever_ do that to you."

Her face remained passive but on the inside she was in turmoil, she had never felt so betrayed in her life and although she had knew that perhaps this day would come, the day where someone would be more important than her to him it still cut like a fucking knife.

"I don't know what to think anymore."

His eyes flicked away and she knew he was thinking about fucking Sookie. Her lip turned up in a sneer and she let the hatred bubble up to the surface.

"You lost yourself for two weeks in between the thighs of a jumped up little hick town bitch and you can't trust me anymore? That is fucking pathetic."

Pam spat out the last part, disgust written all over her face.

"We have been together for over a hundred goddamn years, you took my life Eric and you made it into something far better. We travelled the world and took in all of its delights, side by side. You can't do this. You can't just forget all of this because of _her."_

Her bloody insides felt like they were spilling out and she was powerless to stop it, the hurt and the pain and the abandonment she felt were far too overpowering right in this moment so she went with it.

"She will eventually get you killed."

Pam wiped at her face and they came back red, she hadn't noticed when she had started crying. Throughout her speech Eric had remained unmoved, his face not giving anything away as per usual.

Finally, after a moment Eric stepped forward, she tensed – unsure of how he was going to react. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her to him, crushing her to his chest. Pam stiffened; this was definitely not what she had been expecting.

"When I was under the witches spell I was almost human again, I was like a newborn, Sookie took me in. She cared for me, and the love she already had for me blossomed and mine for her."

His voice was almost a whisper, his chest rumbled as he spoke and Pam took comfort in the feel of that against her cheek as she was held in his embrace.

"Her goodness, her light and her love opened me to a part of myself that I had kept hidden for a long time. Now that I am no longer under the spell, I can't turn my back on that. I can no longer deny that part of me and I can no longer deny my feelings for Sookie."

Eric rested his chin on top of Pam's head, his beautiful progeny. He smiled lightly as he remembered how she had always put on a brave front, even as she witnessed him rip into a man's throat. He had smelled her fear but when he had moved closer to her she had looked so hopeful, like he was about to whisk her away. Although he had not known it then, he would be the one to do that and he would never regret it. Her hunger and passion matched his and they had enjoyed many lovers, parties, cities and experiences over their time together.

"I have loved very few over my long existence, Godric, Nora, Luther, Anastasia, yourself and now Sookie. You will never be replaced Pamela, you are the best thing that I have ever created and you will forever be a part of me – nothing can ever change that. All I can say now is that perhaps our paths are changing, this saddens me but as you know well, nothing can last forever."

He pulled away and tilted her head up; he wiped away the last remainder of her tears delicately and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Well, I can't promise that I will be any nicer to her. I at least won't try to kill her."

Eric smiled, that was all he needed to hear. It was a start.

/

Hearing Eric being so honest threw Sookie into a loop, she stumbled backwards down the hallway away from Eric and Pam. She turned and hit straight into Bill's chest, he grabbed her arms before she fell pulling her upright.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping Sookie!" She laughed nervously in Bill's embrace, he chuckled along despite not really feeling it was funny at all. He had also heard Eric's speech and it had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

He reached out to trace his hand along her cheek, Sookie felt herself soften to his familiar touch, her heart raced as all of the memories flooded back. Bill would always have a piece of her heart, one day she hoped she could get it back and share her love with someone completely because although he would always be there, it would no longer be as her lover. She had finally come to that decision at least.

Sookie moved away from his touch and watched as his eyes dimmed a little, her heart stung but she didn't turn back. Eric cleared his throat, catching the whole interaction between the two, he was tempted to throw a smug look Bill's way but Sookie's sad ache that he could feel through their blood bond stopped him.

"I have ascertained that it was not Pamela who freed Russell. We need to go into hiding and we have to go now before they find us."

"Texas. Tatiana, she will hide us."

Eric nodded.

"Alcide, get on the road. Go to Texas, take Bill."

"Pam, you will take Sookie to the only place where they cannot find you. I trust you know what I speak of."

She nodded, a grim look crossing her face. Eric turned to Sookie who had barely spoken a word. Her brown eyes started up at him with tears threatening to fall, god this woman could make him fall at her feet. He wanted to give her everything he possibly could just so he would never have to see her cry but what she wanted right now he could not give. Reassurance was something that Eric was lacking in this moment.

Sookie stepped forward, her neck craning to look up at him. He was goddamn tall she thought to herself.

"What about you?"

"I will go to the Authority."

Her brown eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"But…Eric, I.."

He stepped close, closing the distance between them. He needed to be close to her, if these were going to be his last moments with Sookie he wanted to be close so he could almost feel her heart beat as if it was his own, to smell the lavender shampoo that she favoured and to watch as her skin would slightly goosebump at his proximity. He would need these things no matter how small they were to get him through the next 24 hours of whatever was going to happen.

"I have to do this. I need Bill and Alcide on the outside looking for Russell and I need you to stay safe. I know you want to save the world but please, I ask you to just do this one thing for me. Stay safe Sookie, stay alive."

Her head and heart were a mess, a big damn mess of shock and hurt and pain. He was giving himself up…for her. She choked back a sob and swayed slowly on her feet.

This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this was.

"Eric-I..I can't let you do this. It's insane. They could kill you! I can't….not you. I-" Sookie couldn't focus, she had too many thoughts racing through her mind and all she could hear was Pam's sharp heeled boot tapping behind her, reminding her that she did not have all the time in the world to figure out how to verbalise what she needed to say.

As Eric began to turn away Sookie panicked, this couldn't be the end. She grabbed his hand and tugged, he turned back and for a split second he contemplated grabbing her and disappearing – leaving all of this shit behind for someone else to deal with and maybe the other Eric would have done that but he was a changed man now and his place was to stay here and fix it.

Sookie's hand was warm in his own, her watery eyes looked up at him and he saw it. There was love in those eyes and it was for him, she may not completely know it yet but he knew and he was okay with that.

"Don't go dying on me Viking, okay?"

Her voice wobbled a little and grief threatened to consume her, a small smirk tugged at his lips and he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. Taking time to breathe her in he straightened back up and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Ditto. Now go, Pam will take you."

"See you soon right?"

Ever so hopeful she was. Eric nodded back and swallowed thickly, a lump forming in his throat. Pam led her away, tears in her eyes as no one really knew what was going to happen when Eric gave himself to the spider's web. He watched them go, their matching blonde hair swaying to and fro with each step.

Goodbye.

* * *

A/N : well there ya have it! I know it sounds pretty ominous and I am not sure if we will be hearing from Eric for a couple of chapters but please don't fret he will pop up again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: THANK YOU for the response to my other chapter - I really do appreciate it. You are all lovely, lovely people. Enjoy!

* * *

"This might make you feel a bit sick sweet cheeks but hold on."

Sookie balanced on the toes of Pams shoes and wrapped her arms around her tightly, the wind rushed around Sookie as Pam sped through the forest. Their hair whipping and twisting around each other, she was sure they would have looked like a literal blonde bombshell speeding through the thick forest if any one would have seen them.

But it was night and by this point Sookie actually had no idea where they were anymore.

"Pam. Stop."

And very suddenly she did.

Sookie stumbled, falling to her knees and dry retching. Her insides felt like they were churning and her head spinning. She sat back on her feet as the dizziness subsided.

"You weren't kidding about feeling sick huh?"

Pam shrugged and picked an invisible piece of fluff off her tight leather pants. She may have made peace with her maker about this little kitten sitting in front of her but Pam was not quite ready to become her bosom bud.

Sookie sighed and looked away, loneliness looming on the horizon.

"Where exactly are we anyway?"

"It's better you don't know the exact location sugar plum, that way they can't get it out of your head."

Sookie straightened her back indignantly.

"You know that doesn't work on me Pam."

"Vampires aren't the only things that can get in your head Sookie."

Letting that sink in, the two sat in silence. It was cold and Sookie shivered, she was just so damn tired and scared and lonely and her head was a mess. She just didn't know what was what anymore, it seemed anytime that she thought she had it all figured out she was completely wrong. One time when she was younger and a boy at school had called Sookie a 'dumb bitch' Gran had taken her aside and let her know that Sookie was the exact opposite of that and that boy had a dirty potty mouth and no manners. Back then she had believed her Gran but now, maybe she _was_ just a 'dumb bitch' who couldn't make the right decisions.

Look at where she was now. On the run. Like always.

"How much further Pam?"

"We are only half an hour away now."

Sookie got up and dusted herself off, her sadness clinging to her.

"Pam. I just wanted to..thank you. For helping me."

"Eric would have ordered me either way. You know that."

"Yes. I do know that but you didn't get him to and..-I just want to say thanks."

Sookie shrugged and stepped forward, balancing on Pam's shoes and hugging her tight. Pam stiffened, not knowing what to say – she wasn't used to being semi nice to Sookie so the warm feeling she got at her words was certainly something new to her.

Pam felt something wet on her shoulder and after a beat or two she realised it was Sookie's tears, now _this_ was definitely something she was not used to. Raising her hand she gently touched Sookie's head, stroking her hair.

Eventually Sookie stopped and Pam's hand fell to her side. She started their journey again, a bit slower this time and if someone had been watching they would have seen Pam wipe away a small tear of her own.

* * *

Bill and Alcide arrived in Texas just near dawn, their drive had been fairly non eventful with little conversation between the two. Mostly Alcide was thinking that it was fucking typical that he had been dragged into vampires mess yet again while Debbie's parents were hounding him with calls on her whereabouts.

"Left here."

Bill sighed, a habit that no vampire could get rid of once they were turned. He was worried for himself, Sookie and even Eric – but he would rather keep that little nugget to himself then let anyone know. Bill had known for a long time now that he had lost Sookie, she had grown since he first met her and he had stayed the same. She was a lot stronger than she gave herself credit for and he was beginning to realise his mistakes at keeping her in the dark about things.

One thing was certain he would still put her life before his own but the idea that she would come back to him romantically was not looking so likely anymore. And dear god he loved her, she was sweet and good and everything he didn't think he was since he became vampire. And that was the thing in the end; he needed her more than she him.

"This the place?" Alcide's gruff voice cut through his thoughts.

Bill looked up at the old bank and nodded, this was it. Tatiana's hiding place for them, they would be underground in a hidden apartment underneath the bank which she had shares in. They would work mainly at night so as not to draw attention to their whereabouts.

"Tatiana. We're here."

He hung up the phone and awaited her arrival. Bill had known Tatiana for 100 years now, they had been lovers for most of that period until Lorena had found them out and banished him from seeing her. It was not love that they shared but a mutual respect so when it came to an end he was angry that Lorena for treating him like her lap dog than anything else.

As he watched her walk up to the truck he remembered why he was attracted to her in the first place, long flowing dark like raven's feathers hair and a figure that made his pants feel tight in certain areas. She wore a long, flowing emerald green dress with heels that echoed in the empty street with each step. Her dark red lips turned into a smile as she leaned into the open window of the truck.

"William. It has been too long. And who is your handsome friend here?"

Always such a flirt she was.

"Tati, this is Alcide."

She smiled that smile that Bill knew all too well and he noticed a slight blush appear on the wolf's cheeks.

"Alcide Heveraux."

"It's a pleasure."

Tatiana extended her long arm, pushing Bill out of the way. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. She laughed and nodded her head toward the building.

"Come. I will show you both to your new home."

Alcide watched with hooded eyes as her hips swayed delicately back and forth and the moonlight shone on her milky brown skin. He exhaled dreamily and got out of the truck, following them both.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Sookie lay awake, her eyes tracing the contours of the ceiling over and over again. They had made it to their hide out; it was in the woods underground and completely hidden from the ground level.

It was pretty much a small mansion; currently she was sprawled out in one of the three bedrooms – Pam occupying another. The sheets were soft and smelled like home and for a brief second she wondered if they actually _were_ her own. She wouldn't put it past Eric.

Eric.

Oh, eric, eric, eric, eric, eric. She chanted in her head, turning on her side she stared at the digital clock next to her bed. And that was where she stayed for the rest of the night until the clock read 7.00am.

_I love you._


End file.
